lucky or not
by luckyfox15
Summary: After the war percy and the others have been given a gift(okay a quest not really) they have to go to japan to learn the other gods and go the ouran and how will the host club react to the new students . This has no boy x boy pairings or girl x girl mostly percy x Annabeth and oc x ? and pokemon and bleach boys are in it too!Please tell me who to pair my oc up with.
1. Chapter 1

The main character is Cross Archangel Lucifer Reaper but goes by any of the four parts of her name, she was born without a mom like how the Athena childen are born, her dad is the holy Archangel hair color is so golden it is almost like real gold that goes to her knees and she has honey-gold is 5'7 and if wanted can summon wings .

She is the champion of Chaos so has the the power over creation and his other powers but is still weeker her job in the Chaos army is to be the 2nd in comand and be his personal assassin with a few others in her group. Cross was adopted when she was ten by the richest man in America Lucas Kane. She has been in camp half blood for 4 years but wasn't very noticed. And because she is the heir to the kane family she starts her first year of Ouran likes the play pranks,swim,fight,paint,sing, and to mainish characters Ethan N.,Percy J.,Nico d.,Willam S.,Luke C.,Connor and Travis S.,and Leo V. in this story I will bring other characters please tell me who you want in the story and who to pair my oc up with thanks .

I'm sorry but this is my first fanfiction so i am sorry if it is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Cross pov

This year I'm going to start my first year at Ouran a snotty pink school for the rich. Okay I'm rich but the only reason I'm going to Ouran is because I am NOT allowed to go to Harvard College yet because I'm still too young and I got a academic and musical scholarship at Ouran.

At least my friends are coming with me, so this is a list of people who are coming Percy Jackson, Ethan Nakamura ,Nico de Angelo , William Solace, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace ,Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase ,Hazel Levesque,Frank J., Connor and Travis Stoll, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hugh, Cheren,N, Ichigo Kurosaki, and my best friends Rukia Kuchiki and Clarisse.

Right now I am on a 23 hour flight to Japan and I literally want to blow the plane up which I can do. If Connor and Travis were with me right now they probably screaming their heads off or the plane would be trashed. Wonder how they will feel about the flight coming here, i even got special permission for Percy the fly but Annabeth would love the architecture at the school building it's like a cotton candy castle there. Well most demagogues are dyslexic and ADHD so they probably won't be able to sit still at allso this 23 hour flight will probably drive like crazy.

Too bad for them but I'm not dyslexic or ADHD so I have no problem on this but it is so boring here about the sword fighting and commotion and s'mores and yeah you know almost getting killed. I saw the girls uniform it was terrible! The uniform was a horrible yellow puffy dress with a red ribbon around the collar. So I got special permission for everybody that's coming with me so that we don't have to wear the uniforms. Okay so the boys uniforms weren't that bad but I don't think any of them would really want to use it at school.

Most of the people in our group have weird weird things like Percy has a pen and sea green eyes ,Ethan has an eyepatch ,I have golden hair, Annabeth has stormy grey eyes, Hazel's eyes have the color of melted gold, Hugh and Hitsugaya have spiky hair, but Hugh's is blue black and Hitsugaya's has hair the color of snow and he has turquoise colored eyes. Ichigo has orange eyes and hair.

Sure its Hitsugaya and Ichigo already live near the area but the the others have to go through hell on this plane.

A/N please coment and i am sorry for the first after being so short.

-Lucky～＾▽＾～

P.S. Here is a sneak peek of Hugh,N,Cheren's conversation hooray!

(this is after 1 min. of being told they are going the Japan)

Cheren"yes i never thought is would get to go there"

Hugh"whhhhhaaaaaattttttttt!"

N"What's Japan"

Cheren"...Well japan is "

～＾▽＾～1hour later～＾▽＾～

Cheren"So you get what japan is"

N no reply

Hugh sleeping, wakes up "So your done right"

N"why are we going again"

Hugh" because Cross said that she pulled some strings so we could get into the school for free for 3 years then go to college."

N" but wasn't Cross accepted to Harvard on a scholarship"

Cheren"yes but her father said she should still go to middle school before going the college"

thanks for reading i only own my oc and plot!～＾▽＾～∩_∩


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

Love and hate Cross at the same time right now I'm hating her. The week before summer ends my mom IMs me.

flashback

"Hi mom "

"Percy, you know your friend Cross well she got you into the best school they can offer and on a scholarship to it is great "

"How is that possible for me i never got above a C before in my life!"

"Well she pulled some strings and yoi are on a greek and swiming scholarship!"

" Where is it anyway"

" It is in Japan"

"But we can not afford that any way what is the school call?"

"The name is Ouran and you will be going on herprivate jet you are allowed because Cross persuaded Zeus to alow you to fly!"

end flashback

Right now because of her me and the others are stuck on her and Travis are runing around like maniacs yes I know complicated words.

Annabeth pov

I can't belive her she got me to my dream school the one that I will make sure I will never fail in so I can finally become an must have worked hard and pulled alot of strings to get me in the school and on a architecture scholarship.

I have to thank her so so much when i get there. I found out that Clarisse and the others scholarship. Hazel and Piper are excited too, this is going to be a great 3 years!

thank you so much for reading everyone please coment!∩_∩～＾▽＾～


End file.
